fighing for Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Primrose Potter loves someone she shouldn't Remus Lupin how can she make him understand that it is ok to love oh and to never ever call her Primrose. Girlharry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Primrose Jessica Potter was a normal fifteen year old girl. But if you ever called her Primrose you would not like the consequences. It was Rose and that was it She was normal in everything except she had defeated a evil wizard when she was one. Said wizard was now back and no one would believe her. She had to live with her abusive relatives . And she was in love with a man twice her age. A man that was her fathers best friend. Oh yes Primrose Potter was a perfectly normal fifteen year old girl.

Rose started up at the ceiling in her room. She hated it hear at the dursley's and wished with all her might that she might be able to leave it soon to see her favorite family the Weasley's and Her Godfather Sirius Black not to mention him the man that made her heart stop. Remus Lupin. She heard a noise downstairs. She grabbed her wand thankful the Dursley's were gone She snuck down the stairs her wand held out in front of her. She snuck into the kitchen. She heard Voices.

"Oh Remus that's my foot." She heard a females voice say.

"Sorry Nyphadora."

"Don't call me Nyphadora."

"Will you two shut up" She heard another voice. She turned the light on and was face to face with four people three men and a woman. She noticed two of them.

"Alastor Moody and Remus John Lupin what are you doing here."

"We've came to take you to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix." Moody said. .

"The What."

"Just come with us."

"Not until I'm sure you are who you claim." She held her wand in front of her. "Remus Lupin What is your furry little problem."

"I'm a werewolf."

"Alastor Moody what happened last year."

"Couldn't tell you I was locked in a trunk." She lowered her wand. And went running into Remus's arms.

"Oh Remus its so good to see you." She felt tears on her face.

"You to Primrose. You to." She pulled away a glare on her face.

"Don't call me Primrose." The woman in the room laughed. Rose turned towards her.

"Sorry I just know ho w it is to have a name you don't like." They all got ready to leave and Rose gathered her stuff. They were on brooms for what felt like hours before they came to a part of London.

"Here" Remus handed her a piece of paper memorize this.

Rose took the Paper and read the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimulad place." All the sudden a building started to materialize.

"Well . Lets not stand out here all day." Moody gruffed going up the stairs followed by Tonks that is what Rose had been told to call her the other man she found outs name was Kingsly and Remus. Rose at the back they opened the door and Rose was swept into the embrace of Molly Weasley.

"OH Primrose its so good to see you dear." She grimced at her name. "There's an order meeting right now but Ron and Hermione are upstairs dear." She pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She went up the stairs. She opened the door and jumped back "Whoo."

The red head and Brunette looked up from were they had been snogging on the bed. "Oh Rose." Hermione smiled at her best friend jumping off the bed and racing to hug her.

"Yes Hermione its nice to see you to but are you going to explain your face attached to Ron's "

"Oh" Hermione was flustered we are going out now. Rose smiled

"I'm happy for you." She hugged her best friend and then Ron who had came to stand beside Hermione his arms around her. "So" She sat down on the bed "What is the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of her. Hermione started to speak. "It's a group of Wizards and Witches that are fighting Voldy. But we aren't allowed in the meetings because we are still in school and not of age yet. ." Just then Mrs. Weasley called them down for Dinner. Rose sat down putting food on her plate. She watched as Tonks flirted with Remus she knew that Remus loved her but he refused to date her because of his werewolf condition. So if Rose couldn't get the man what made Tonks think she could. She watched this her inside's feeling sick. Remus caught her eye he saw the pain flash there he saw the sadness and Anger he truly did Love Primrose Potter but he refused to put her in danger.

He felt Tonks hand on his arm. "Oh Remus you know that that's not possible." He Saw Rose's Hazel eyes flash with Anger for a minute all he wanted to do was kiss her and run his fingers through her long red hair.

"Remus don't you think this hairstyle compliments me." He heard Tonks whisper none to softly. He knew that Rose had heard the words spoken.

"That's it." Rose stood up from the table. Everyone's eyes riveted to hers. "Lady he doesn't love you and keep your hands off of him." She did something she never thought she would do she kissed him. She walked right up took his face in her hands and kissed him before leaving the room. Remus was stunned Sirius wasn't sure what to do the twins were Whistling and Mrs. Weasley was in shock. Ron and Hermione ran after her. Tonks really wasn't a bad woman she just didn't know the feeling that underscored the relanship of Remus and Rose.

A/N ok this will be different then the books of course not sure where I'm going to take it but review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Rose ran down the Hall and up the stairs tears running down her face. She ran into a room she didn't know who's room it was she didn't care who's room it was. Hermione and Ron were right behind her. They both looked at each other before entering the room realizing that it was Remus's room that Rose had entered.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen. Everyone was frozen no one knew what to do. Remus was still frozen Tonks had tears in her eyes. Sirius looked like he was going to yell at somebody and Molly was about to faint.

"What the hell was that Remus." Sirius rounded on him. Remus closed his eyes before he stood up and faced Sirius.

"I love her." Those three little words caused Sirius to fall backwards into a seat stunned.

"Then why the Hell is she upstairs crying." Sirius asked.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean I can be with her. I'm a werewolf she's my best friends daughter. I can't be with her I won't put her in danger." He yelled back. What they didn't know was that upstairs Rose had buried her head in Remus's pillow the minuet she landed on the bed she knew it was his.

"Rose." She felt her two best friends sit down beside her. She turned and look at Hermione and Ron.

"Guys I can't do this I can't not love him." She cried clutching the pillow to her.

"Oh Honey." Hermione brushed her hair back. "Come on lets go back downstairs"

"Hermione are you Crazy." Ron shouted.

"NO Ronald She needs to be there more then anyone. She helped Rose up and they made there way to the kitchen. Just as they were about to enter they heard the words that Remus spoke. Rose barged into the room.

"Remus John Lupin I'm in more danger on my own then I could ever be with you don't you realize that I'm being hunted by a madman for heavens sakes." Tears were once again pouring down her face. "We are stronger together then apart can't you see that." She pleaded. Her hazel eyes brimming with emotion. They were having a silent stare off. Just then Albus Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Primrose and Remus I need to see you with Sirius."

"Don't call me Primrose." Rose shouted. But she followed him with Sirius and Remus.

"Ok I would like you all to take a seat please."

"What is it professor." Rose asked.

"Dear a Prophecy was just given to me I believe you need to hear it." He took out a pensive and placed some memories into it. Out of the swirl of white came a voice.

_She who was born of the flower and stag _

_Will be powerful but only with love _

_She will need to connect with the one_

_Who hates the moon Only when that one _

_Fully realizes his love for her can anything _

_Be accomplished. He loves her but won't admit it. _

_With the love of him and also the friendship of the two dogs and the owl she can do anything. When all come together love will kill death. _

Everyone was shocked at the words they had just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

_She who was born of the flower and stag _

_Will be powerful but only with love _

_She will need to connect with the one_

_Who hates the moon Only when that one _

_Fully realizes his love for her can anything _

_Be accomplished. He loves her but won't admit it. _

_With the love of him and also the friendship of the two dogs and the owl she can do anything. When all come together love will kill death. _

Everyone was shocked at the words they had just heard.

"What does that mean." Remus asked bewildered.

"Well." Dumbledore sighed lets take it line by line. _She who was born of the flower and stag _

"I believe this is Rose she was born of Lily hence the flower and of James who if I'm not mistaken was an unregistered stag anamagius. At this Sirius and Remus shifted in there chairs. _Will be powerful but only with love _"She will only have the power to fulfill her destiny if she is loved. _She will need to connect with the one_

_Who hates the moon Only when that one _

_Fully realizes his love for her can anything _

_Be accomplished. He loves her but won't admit it. _

"Hating the moon that can only mean Remus so Remus has to love her and he loves her as he just admitted but had refused to admit until this moment. _With the love of him and also the friendship of the two dogs and the owl she can do anything. When all come together love will kill death. _"The last lines are tricky though one dog would be Sirius but I'm not sure about the other dog or the owl. I believe that maybe Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are to become animagiaus but can't say for certin and the last line love will kill death that is an odd way of putting something." He finished talking.

Remus turned to Rose. His eyes had softened marginally. "Rose I love you but I can't provide for you." His voice was weak.

"Can't you see." She pleaded with him. "We are met to be together we have to be together to win this don't we deserve to be happy." He looked into her shining hazel eyes.

"Rose." He trailed his hand down her petal soft cheek. He didn't want anyone else he never had. "Ok." He was through fighting what he wanted. She smiled at him it was almost as if he was bathed in sunshine.

"I love you Remus." She leaned in and hugged him. He could smell the cinnamon that seemed to cling around her.

"I love you to Rose." He stroked her Silky red hair. Sirius was glaring at him over her head. They broke there embrace and Rose looked over at Sirius.

"Padfoot." She asked meekly the man in front of her was like a father to her his option meant a lot to her.

He took a deep breath and looked at his god daughter this would be weird but truly her happiness meant the world to him. "Rose if your happy I'm happy ok." He hugged her sending a death glare over her shoulder at Remus he might be one of his best friends but he would tear him limb from limb if he hurt her.

Dumbledore watched the interactions with twinkling eyes this would be an interesting year.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review but don't flame.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Molly Weasley glanced up as the four of them came back into the dinning room not missing the fact that Remus and Rose had their hands intertwined. Hermione ran over and embraced Rose. "I'm so Happy for you."

"Thanks." Rose whispered.

Remus glanced down at the girl by his side and let a small smile caress his lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He pulled her closer to his side and they took a seat side by side at the table.

"Well kids I think its time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said looking around the room at the assembled people. "We have a long day tomorrow as far as I know you should be getting your Hogwarts Letters so we'll want to get some sleep." She glanced over at Albus to make sure she had her information right. Albus nodded his head.

Ron Hermione and Rose stood up and were getting ready to head to their rooms. Rose bent down and lightly kissed Remus. "Good night." She whispered leaving the dining room behind Ron and Hermione.

"Night" Remus whispered as she turned around. She gave him a small smile and left the room.

Everyone put Sirius and Albus looked at Remus silently asking what was going on. Tonks sat in a corner looking crushed.

"Remus." Molly ventured, "Whats going on with you had Rose." Remus sighed and looked at the room as a whole.

"I love her." He said simply. Albus turned to him.

"I think they need to know the prophecy remus."

"You can tell them." Remus was drained from the day and didn't feel like talking anymore. Albus nodded his head and told the order members that sill remained about the prophecy. Everyone looked stunned as they decided that they should all head up to bed.

Meanwhile Hermione and Rose were in the room they were sharing and Hermione looked over at Rose. "How does it feel to finally have him. Rose gave a soft smile.

"Great." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Sirius stopped Remus on his way up to his room. "What is it Sirius." Remus asked.

"Come with me a moment." Sirius motioned towards his study and Remus fallowed him in. Sirius went over to his desk and pulled something out. He held up a velvet box and handed it to remus who took it causiously.

"He opened and his jaw dropped open inside was a beautiful emerald ring. "Lily's ring." He breathed. Sirius nodded his head.

"I know Lily would want Rose to have it so you give it her when you feel the time is right I might find everything hard to swallow but I do know you love her and wouldn't hurt her so go and be happy." He slapped his friend on the back leaving the room.

Remus stared down at the ring. Finally he snapped the lid closed slipped the box into his robe pocket and made his way to his room. He spent the night thinking of the perfect way to ask the question he knew would change his life for the better.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry lots of writers block please review tell me what you want to see. Flames not appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Remus woke up the next morning and stretched and looked over at the bedside table were Lily's engagement ring sat soon to be rose's engagement ring. He couldn't believe that last night had been real that he was giving himself permission to love Rose that there was actually a prophecy to prove it was destined.

He got up and got dressed he knew that the kids Hogwarts letters were coming today and he didn't want to be late downstairs as he knew that Molly would already be in a tizzy about wanting to get to Diagion Ally and that she would want every adult in the house with them for protection. Remus placed the ring in the drawer below the table and left the room wondering when he was going to ask her how he was going to ask her.

At the same time Rose was awakening and felt happy for the first time in years she had Remus the one man she had loved since she met him the one man that met everything to her. She got dressed placing her Red hair in a quick ponytail. Hermione who had been in the bathroom when she woke up met her in the hall and both girls headed down the stairs meeting Ron in the kitchen.

Just as the three teens sat down at the table an owl came swooping through the window, landing on the table in front of Mrs. Weasley who took the six letters from its leg and giving it a piece of bacon before it flew off again. She passed the letters to each of the teens respectively and watched with eyes full of curiosity as they opened them.

Hermione screamed when she opened hers and Ron just stared there wide eyed as he looked down at the shiny badge in his hands. "Ron, Hermione your Prefects.," Rose squealed in glee hugging both of her best friends.

"But, but How." Ron looked utterly bewildered to be a prefect.

"Well Ronald it was between you Neville Seamus and Dean and lets face it you're the lesser of the three evils." Fred smirked. Ron just stuck his tongue out at his elder brother and then blushed bright red as Hermione hugged him. She kissed him lightly as she pulled from the hug.

"Ohh." The twins catcalled

"Shut it." Ron was now bright red.

"What's going on." Remus and Sirius asked as they entered the dining room.

"Hermione and Ron are prefects." Rose shrugged as she skimmed through her letter. "um I think this years defense teacher has went off her rocker." she added looking up from the parchment in her hands.

"Why is that." Remus asked leaning over her so he could peer at the paper.

Rose could feel her face heating up as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. "Well he or she has assigned the beginners guide to defense and it's our Owl year." She pointed to the line were their defense book was listed.

"Hmm." Remus mumbled as Mrs. Weasley bustled around getting everyone breakfast he slipped into the seat next to Rose giving her a quick kiss on the cheek earning him an odd look from Sirius who still wasn't sure how to take the whole relationship.

As Everyone finished up breakfast Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands "ok everyone we are going into the Ally everyone stay with an adult at all times. Ron you'll be with me."

"Ohh Ron is stuck with mummy she must not trust you Ronikins." George taunted.

"George Fred your with Moody." Ha mom doesn't trust you either she put you with the strictest person here." Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Hermione your with Sirius." Sirius winked roguishly at her causing Ron to glare at him.

"Oih that's my girlfriend." Sirius fake pouted.

"Remus gets the younger girl and I get no one."

Rose wrinkled her nose in distaste "ok yuck padfoot just yuck."

"Anyway lets get back on track." Mrs. Weasley was not ok with this conversation. "Ginny your with Tonks."

"Yes" Yes ginny shouted causing Rose to smile at her younger friend.

"And Rose your with Remus." Rose smiled brightly at this.

"No fair he'll let her do anything she wants." Fred protested.

Rose gave him a smug I'm more special then you look as they all placed cloaks on and went through the floo.

A/N sorry for the long wait such a filler chapter but I'm trying to figure out what to do for the ally chapter so idea's pleas and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ok first off we need to get your books." Remus smiled as Rose tentivally took his hand twining their fingers together. They stepped into flourish and Blots and Rose started scanning the shelf's pulling the required books from the shelf's. she counted the books in her arms and double checked her list.

"Ok I think I have them all."

"Let me take them." Remus took the towering pile of books from her afraid if he didn't that she might topple over.

"Remus, I can carry my own books."

"You can but you won't." he smirked at her." He carried them to the counter and she paid for them. "Where to next."

"Um." She looked down at her list "I think new robes are in order." Oh dear lord Remus knew he was in trouble now he had to watch her try on new robes. She didn't seem to notice his dilemma and dragged him to Madame Mulkins.

"Hello dear," the seamstress smiled when she noticed Rose enter her store.

"Hello Madame I need new school robes please."

"Of Course dear hop up on the platform. Rose fallowed her directions and waited well Madame Mulikin sorted out her new set of robes. "Your all finished," she stepped back and Rose looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to Remus.

"Well Remy what do you think?"

He smiled slightly at the new endearment "Amazing." He breathed.

Rose smiled took off the robes and paid for them before fallowing Remus out of the store. "OK I think I need potions ingredients next. Remus nodded and they headed towards the apothecary. Rose had just stepped through the door when she ran into someone. She looked into the dark cold eyes of Professor Snape.

"Professor " she nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Obviously you weren't watching were you were going were you Potter?" he sneered.

"Maybe not," her eyes burned those eyes he hated so much those eyes that were all James Potter if he never looked into her eyes he sometimes could pretend she was Lily but those eyes ruined it ruined her. His eyes caught Remus over her shoulder.

"if it isn't Lupin."

Rose's eyes narrowed "You leave him alone now I didn't ask to run into you I didn't mean to run into you and you know what I just want to get the stupid ingredients for your stupid class so if you'll move." When he just stood imbile in front of her she pushed him out of her way. And stalked past him Remus behind her.

"Rose you can't push Snape." He hissed. She rounded on him.

"Well it looks like I just did didn't I." she snapped gathering beetles eyes into a bag. Remus just shook his head and sighed what was he going to do with her. Snape just watched the girl in disbelief he couldn't believe she had the nerve to push him or maybe he could because it was exactly what Lily Even's would have done.

"Stupid child," he muttered before leaving the store.

Rose gathered the rest of her ingredients and a new cauldron as her old one was rusting out and they left the store. "I think that's it." She consulted her list once again and nodded her head "Yup that's it."

"Ok lets back to the Leaky cauldron we're soupose to meet everyone there." Rose nodded her head taking Remus's hand once again. They slide into a booth and noticed Ron and Molly coming through the door.

"Got everything?" Ron asked. Rose nodded her head as everyone else started to show up and they all had a quick lunch before heading back to Gruimauld place.

A/N sorry for the long wait please review but don't flame.


End file.
